


Smiling Dream

by Huntress_of_Life



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Children, F/M, If Levihan wanted children, Just sugar sugar sugar, LeviHan Week, One Shot, Pregnancy, This isn't spook at all hahaha, dream - Freeform, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress_of_Life/pseuds/Huntress_of_Life
Summary: Inspired by prompt of Levihan Spook Fest 2017Week 1 and 3Prompt: Dream & Children[Because I like mixing them lol][Also related to my other fics]~Morning after the news.P.s: now completed!





	Smiling Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I finished o/  
> 

Hanji is feeling completely in _heaven_ while she walks toward her kitchen to have breakfast with Levi.

Everything this morning looks so bright and shining that she really feels like living the glories of afterlife because, apparently, the end of the world had happened last night in Levi and Hanji’s bed, and this morning everyone awoke in the most beautiful realms of heaven. And, the best part of it is that everything is looking like a dream because in this fateful day, Mr. Levi Ackerman is nothing nothing nothing else but a man of _smiles_.

Yeah, people of this world, Levi woke as a man of _smiles_ .  
And, _god_ , he looks exactly the incarnated representation of how it would be a vision of Paradise.  

So, as Hanji has been looking, gazing, _and_ staring at him since they woke up, while they were preparing to face today's morning duties, she had lost count of how many times Levi had given her all types of his secretive and wonderful smiles.

It started with him hugging her tightly before she had even opened her eyes, and he left uncontable smiling kisses all over her naked spine, then up to her shoulder, neck, and behind her ear. _Hmmm,_ his kisses made her have very nice shivers, and, _maaan,_ with a wake up call like that, Hanji couldn't help but smile widely, too. Then, when she turned around to get smiling kisses on her lips, Levi gave her not only what she wanted, but also unexpected and incredible little _bursts of giggles_ with his nose stuck between her neck and ear.

_Someone is reeeeeally happy, isn't it?_

She messed with his hair, he responded by smilingly nibbling at her ear, and there came more chills.

_Geeeeeeeez!_

Then, while the faint waves of Levi’s shaking breaths - as well as his silk black hair - were tickling at the side of her neck, he added light and quick kisses all over the area, and that made her whole body shake with goosebumps and chuckles, and they stayed like that until the rest of their bodies got warmed up, too.  

He moved over her, putting her completely on her back, and while he was giving her rounds of breathtaking kisses, she heard the lines   _“We did it. We made it._ You _made it...”_ being said many many times in Levi's low and most pleased voice, and when Hanji embraced him tightly with her arms and legs, they both ended up becoming a happy entanglement of limbs and tongues cuddling each other through deep kisses and rounds of low giggles, also messing even more their untidy bed.

_We will be late for morning meeting, but who the hell cares..._

Later, when they finally summoned enough willpower to head to the bathroom so they could shower together, Hanji actually made Levi palm his face a few times to calm himself down because he just couldn't stop his lips from forming shitty grins hearing Hanji’s terrible jokes with fatherly nicknames.

He also ‘tch-ed’ a lot trying to get a hold of himself with Hanji calling him _Papackerman_ , telling him infinite lists with the most craziest cravings one could imagine, _and_ adding ‘papa’ to almost all the name of the things.

 _Papacakes of papalate with tons of papalate papice-cream coming in a kiddie pool!_ , and Levi’s lips twitched dumbfounded at Hanji’s crazy idea.   _“The hell is growing inside you?”_ he teased and she teased back puffing her belly at its most _“By my hunger, Shitty Papa, it might be a babymammoth!”_

 _“Tchhhh, what?!”_ and with the perspective of a Four Eyes 'mamammoth' in a pool of food they ended up hearing Levi’s _‘tchs’_ turned to smirks, than to giggles, and the sounds of their very silly happiness filled the air once, twice, and a _tenth_ time, too.

 _God, my man is all and all and all smiles,_ Hanji thought with her heart lost in awe as they were actually  _not helping_ each other wearing their uniforms, and she wanted to scream in happiness for bringing to their lives this chance to make this very long wished and wanted dream come true.

She gets on their stainless steel island kitchen and the very nice mood filling the air is awesome, and she does hope they will keep getting more of that.

 _My man is a living dream,_ Hanji thinks while she studies Levi’s strong and defined back half concealed inside his white undershirt. And though Levi is much more composed now, as Hanji stares at his figure, she can still feel all the thrilling energy of his happiness invisibly hovering in the air.

 _You have such a precious heart, Levi.  
_ _That's why you are my life, my dearest, my living dream..._

And while she willingly drowns on it, she wonders how their friends will react to her Levi today…

Her amazing husband feels her heavy and concentrated stare on his back, and he looks over his shoulder to her before teasing.

“Like what you are seeing, Mrs. Ackerman?”

“Absolutely, Mr. Ackerman.” 

She gives a naughty stare at him while licking her lips, and Levi smirks as he turns around and walks besides their island kitchen to get at her side.

He deliberately presses his body on hers, and she turns sideways on her seat to leave a kiss under his strong jaw.

"Want anything else?"

“Can I have a portion of Ackerman, too?”

“Planning on have _me_ for breakfast, too?”

"You always give a nice feast, huh?" 

He presses his lips on her ear. 

"Come and get me."

Oh, and she does that just as he wishes. 

_Sorry not sorry, women of this world: the man of your dreams is already taken, and his name, body, love and heart belong to me._

_Thank you._

* * *

Later, when they get back to the bedroom, Levi sits at the edge of their bed while Hanji redoes her hair.

She notices his gaze at her slim body and she can't help but tease a bit.

“Dreaming of me rolling everywhere already, huh?”

To her satisfaction she sees the corner of his lips going up. But as quick as it appeared, he shakes his head and almost mutters-

“Can you walk here?”

Hanji walks to him, never missing his beautiful gray eyes. His hands go up to her hips while he brings her closer to him, between his open legs. He unbuttons her shirt all the way up her bust - leaving her white bra exposed as well as the rest of her bare toned abdomen.  

Then, as he is holding Hanji's body up in front of him, the air of playfulness turned into something close to reverence.

They looked deep into each other’s eyes.

His fingers skim her skin with tenderness.

“I’m out of myself with all this, but...” Levi closes his eyes, sights deeply. “But I won't lie I'm not worried about you. You will go through a lot of stuff, very big stuff, and-”

“Hey," Hanji places both her hands in his face, making him reopen his eyes and focus on hers. "Let's live one day per day. Just as we always have...”

She begins to comb his bangs up and caress his undercut. He adorably caresses her waist, and she feels a silly desire to melt in his hands.

“Levi, you know how much I love you.”

“I do.”

“And I do know how much you love me."

“I do.” he leaves a very long kiss on her still plain abdomen. “I do love, and I will never stop doing everything for you...” 

And as he slowly begins to splash her body with lovingly kisses, she throws her head back, smiling quietly and wondering if human hearts could explode with love because this is a powerful, wonderful and heavenly feeling - knowing that you love and are loved back at the same intensity.

_And when two hearts love each other so so so much that it cannot be contained, they overflow to create a new one..._

“I can't even imagine how it will be when you hold our child in your arms.”

Levi says nothing while he makes her sit on his lap, and Hanji uses her chance to lift her hands and slide her fingers through his silk black raven hair.

He hums with her touch, and he brings her closer to his body, caressing behind her ear with the tip of his nose, holding her as if he never would let her go, brushing her neck with his sweet lips.

She closes her arms around his neck.

“Mr. Ackerman, you always make me feel _divine_ when you do this, so I want it one more time.”

She feels a smile growing next her ear.

_Have a taste of Paradise must be like receiving this godlike smiles, kisses and touches..._

“As you command, Mrs. Ackerman.”

And just as she truly wants, he does that.

Again, again, and again.

  
This definitely is set as the day Mr. and Ms. Smile-Ackerman are living both in Paradise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I had more kitchen talk, mamammoth shitty jokes, and part of their wedding vows written, but I didn't want to make this too long, so now I'm using it in the next chapter of my other fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and commenting!! ♥♥♥
> 
> Playlist: "Banana Pancakes", Jack Johnson; "Firelight", Hundred Waters.


End file.
